The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Consumers desire the latest in fashion and apparel. They also like to wear accessories that allow them to personalize their look. In recent years, the fashion industry has seen an increase in the popularity of decorative ornaments such as charms, for example, which allow users to express their particular likes and interests. These charms can include an unlimited number of decorative elements, and can be directed toward any number of different topics such as travel locations, hobbies, nature, love, religion, and/or sports, for example, that allow a user to inject their personality and/or passion through the jewelry they wear.
Until the advent of the present invention, these charms were typically secured onto expensive jewelry such as necklaces and bracelets, for example that included a plurality of clasps for receiving and engaging the charms. However, owing to the high cost and delicate nature of such items, many users could not risk wearing their charms with swimwear, for example, as the likelihood of damage was too great.
Accordingly, there is a need for new type of charm attachment device that can function to secure one or more charms directly onto any article of clothing, including swimwear, for example, so as to allow a user to prominently display their charms when wearing any type of clothing.